How to train your dragon: Witch of Braytom
by Saij McCloud
Summary: Sequel to Family ties. Gen is haunted by someone from her past. And she must trust Hiccup to help her face her enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back, my loyal readers! Glad you could make it today! Just like Family Ties, this story is based off of another dream that I had. However this one is going to be a little more loosely based, since it was not a HTTYD dream.

Chapter I:

As Razor, the Stormcutter, landed on the outskirts of ruins of Haumour, Ruth slid neatly off of his back, holding a bow in one hand, a lantern in the other, and a quiver of arrows on her back. She then untied a small bird, a rabbit, an two fish strapped to Razor's saddle. Side-by-side, the dragon, and the young woman walked over the half-standing horse stables that Razor slept in, set in the center of the ruins. It was dark. Ruth held her lantern in front of her so she could see where she was going. Razor gave a grumble of irritation. "I know." Said Ruth, in response to the grumble. "It's not a lot, but it should last us the night." Razor rolled if eyes in a "Speak for yourself." kind of way. "In any case." Said Ruth, still speaking to Razor. "Gen should be over tomorrow night with food and supplies. And you'll even get to see your old pal, Titan. Wouldn't that be nice?" Razor gave a wide, toothy grin in response to Ruth's last sentence. "Anyways, let's get this food cooked up and head to bed, it's been a long day.  
As they came up to the stables, Ruth set down her bow and quiver, then arranged fresh wood around a pile of charcoaled bits surrounded by a circle of stones that she used for a fire. She then pointed at the pile of wood, then said "Logi." At which Razor gently blew a small stream of fire onto the wood. Patting Razor on the head, Ruth then inserted the fish into the fire. While that cooked, she handed Razor the bird and rabbit, which he took gratefully and swallowed whole. The two o the, sat down around the fire to keep warm, Ruth keeping a close eye on the fish. More to pass the time than anything, Ruth picked up a stick that she had dropped, pulled a knife out of her boot and started craving the bark off of the stick. "Things aren't quite the same anymore, are they, Razor?" She said gloomily. "I never thought I'd miss Gen and Titan's childish play." While she detested the way her younger sister wrestle in the dirt with her Nightfury, Titan, like a small boy, or would be out for hours at a time on unproductive flights, when se had ought to have been collecting food or supplies for survival, she missed them both terribly. Haumour now seemed to quiet since Gen had left for Berk. Ruth pulled one of the fish out of the fire, and prodded it absentmindedly with her knife. She gave a deep sigh before taking a small bite. She couldn't blame Gen for leaving. Sleeping every night with the constant reminder of what had happened fifteen years ago, to her friends and her family. Constantly struggling to find food, and stay warm. "And that boy could offer her so much more." She said to herself, thinking about Hiccup, the reason Gen had left in the first place. She couldn't help but feel a little bitter. The truth was that she was jealous. Jealous of Gen. Finding love before Ruth, when neither one of them had ever left the island. Jealous that Gen was now living in luxury compared to Ruth's living environment. But then again, she was happy for Gen too. She deserved better than living in the battlefield where their parents fell.  
The quiet of the night was interrupted by a rustling sound from dark. Both Ruth and Razor jumped to their feet and turned in the direction of the noise. But they saw nothing. "Who's there?" Ruth called into the dark. "That you, Gen? You're early." There was no response. Suddenly, out of the darkness, Ruth saw a knife flying right at her. She didn't have a chance to react as the knife hit the sleeve of her shirt, pinning her to the tree behind her. Ruth exclaimed in surprise, and made to pull the knife out. Then another knife came out of the dark, this time plunging into Ruth's shoulder. Ruth screamed in pain. Enraged, Razor roared at the dark and ran in the direction the knives had come. There was a yelp, and Razor was thrown backwards, hit a tree which crashed down on top of him, and he laid still. "RAZOR!" Ruth cried. "He can't help you, Ruth." Came a voice from the dark. "No one can." A woman came into view. She was badly scared, and was missing large chunks of her hair. The hair that still grew was badly burnt, and matted. Ruth struggled to pulled her sleeve out of the first knife, but was breathing heavily in pain from the second knife. "Who- who are- you?" Ruth asked the woman. The woman chuckled softly. "Yeah. I understand why you wouldn't recognize me." She said. "I have changed significantly since we last met."  
"What?" Said Ruth, staring at the woman. "I don't understand." The woman got up in Ruth's face. "You abandoned me, Ruth!" She hissed. "You left me to die fifteen years ago! I, who was supposed t be your FRIEND!" Ruth gasped. She felt as if a ghost from her nightmares had come to life to haunt her. "Lerra?!" She said exasperated. "No! It's not possible! I saw you die!"  
"You saw me being mutilated by those wretched Viking invaders. I was then left to bleed to death while YOU ran away with your bratty kid-sister!" Lerra stared sadly at the ground for a moment. "I never thought you'd choose her over me. You always told me that you preferred me as a sister." Ruth grimaced. "Those were the words of an angry child! I had to grow up, Lerra! To take on new responsibilities!"  
"SHUT UP!" Lerra yanked the knife out of Ruth's shoulder, and plunged it into Ruth's side, who screamed louder than before, tears now filling her eyes. "That brat NEVER deserved what you did for her!"  
"SHE IS MY SISTER!" Ruth yelled. "She didn't have to earn my love!" Lerra laughed. "And I did?" She said. "Just because I wasn't your sister by blood? Well, what a shame. I guess I'll have to do something about that." She looked around, from the fallen houses, to the stables, then onto Razor's unconscious body. "Where is darling little sister? Unless she has turned into a dragon, I'd say she's not here." Ruth choked as she spat up blood. "Leave her out of this, Lerra." She said weakly. "Your quarrel is with me." She gasped as Lerra yanked the knife out of Ruth's side. "Oh, no no no no." She said softly. "It became her quarrel too when you chose her over me. I'm going to kill her, Ruth. Right in front of you. Slowly, painfully. And you'll be alive just long enough to hear her screams. And then, you're next." Lerra yanked the second knife out of Ruth's sleeve, causing her to collapse to the ground, Ruth put her hand over her side wound attempting to sop the bleeding. "Lerra." She pleaded at Lerra's feet. "I beg you. don't-"  
"Spare me the groveling, Ruth before you make me barf!" Said Lerra, kicking Ruth in the face. "I will find her! And you'd better pray to the Gods that you're dead by the time I do!" Lerra clapped her hands together. There was a bang, followed by a puff of green smoke. Lerra was gone.

If you don't remember about Lerra, check out my first HTTYD story, Family ties, chapter 7.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Hiccup and Gen started running through the trees of a great forest. Each fighting to stay ahead of the other. At the moment, Gen had the lead by only a few inches. There was a low branch on a tree in front of her. She grabbed it, and lifted her feet off the ground, allowing herself to swing for a moment before letting go. "Show off!" Said Hiccup, who just ducked under the tree branch as her passed. "You're loosing!" Gen called behind her. "Not for long!" Hiccup picked up his speed, so he was now side-by-side with Gen. Up ahead came a cliff dropping several hundred feet. But instead of slowing down as they approached, Hiccup and Gen started running faster. As they came to the end, they both dove of the cliff with shouts of joy. Gen just fell peacefully for a while, allowing the wind to blow her long brown hair back. Then, when she was only a few feet away from the ground, she gave a high shrill whistle. Out of the trees sprang a Nightfury. He flew full-speed at Gen, who grabbed the Nightfury just in time for him to fly back upwards into the sky. Then, a second Nightfury popped out, and caught Hiccup before he could touch the ground. Hiccup and Gen continued their race on the back of the two dragons, now doing significantly faster than before. "Come on Toothless! We gotta catch up!" Said Hiccup, standing in a crouched position on Toothless' saddle. Toothless grinned toothily, now picking up speed, dodging trees, flying over and under rock formations. Up ahead was the isle of Berk. Gen smiled widely as her final destination drew ever closer. Only a few more feet. She was going to win. Whoosh! As Hiccup and Toothless passed, it created a gust of wind that nearly knocked Gen off of Titan's back. Hiccup touched down on Berk and hopped off Toothless' back shouting triumphantly.  
"Alright! Good going, bud!" He said patting Toothless on the head. "That was a close call!" Titan touched down, and Gen slid off his back, agitated. "No fair!" She said, hands on hips. "We had the lead through the ENTIRE race!"  
"Sorry, hun!" Said Hiccup, scratching Toothless, behind the ears. "That's just the way we like it; a dramatic win." Gen walked up to Hiccup. "Yeah? Well, we've still got you beaten, six to five."  
"Aw. don't be like that, Gen." Said Hiccup. "No one likes a sore-loser. Can't you just congratulate us on our win." Gen shrugged. "Very well." She said. "And here's your prize." She hooked a finger through the top of Hiccup's shirt and pulled him closer to her. She then kissed him fully on the lips. "Wow." said Hiccup when Gen released him. "I should win more often." Gen playfully pushed him away from her, giggling. "Well, wanna go again?" Said Hiccup, climbing back onto Toothless' back. "Nah. I had best get going anyway. Ruth is expecting us tonight."  
"Aw, come on, Gen. Said Hiccup, both he and Toothless looking at her with pleading eyes. "She's not gonna miss us. It's only been six months."  
"You don't have siblings." Said Gen, climbing on top of Titan. "You don't get it. Besides, we need to get her these supplies. Now don't make me tell you again." Gen saw Hiccup and Toothless look at her with a face of comical sadness. She rolled her eyes. "Race you to Haumour?" She said. Hiccup and Toothless smiled at her. "Sounds good!" Said Hiccup. They took off, this time Hiccup and Toothless in the lead.  
As the sun began to set around them. the familiar ruins of Haumour came into view, shining like a golden fallen kingdom in the light of the sunset. Toothless and Titan landed at the same time. "Gen slid off of Titan's back, and began to unstrap a large basket on top of Titan. "So, who won that one?" Hiccup asked, dismounting from Toothless. Gen shrugged. "I think I did." She said. "You did not." Said Hiccup, smiling at Gen. "You asked!" Said Gen, tossing the basket to Hiccup. "Here Make yourself useful." She said. Toothless chuckled. "What are YOU laughing at?" Said Hiccup, smirking at his dragon. Hiccup and Gen started to walk towards the village, Toothless and Titan following close behind. As it got darker, Gen lit a lamp, and held it in front of her so they could see where they were going. "So, where is she?" Said Hiccup as they entered the village, and saw no sign of Ruth. "She is expecting us, right?" Gen nodded. "She's usually over by the stables." She said. Titan was sniffing the ground enthusiastically as he walked behind Gen. He stopped at one point, apparently smelling something interesting. He then growled at the dirt and, almost knocking over Gen and Hiccup as he ran between them, too of full speed through the village. "Titan?!" Said Gen as she regained her barring's. She, Hiccup, and Toothless ran after Titan. "Where is he going?" Said Hiccup as they ran. "I don't know." Said Gen. "He's never done this before." Titan ran until he came to a large mass on the ground, and started nudging it. "Titan." said Gen as she ran up to Titan. "Don't ever do that aga-" She looked down at the mass. "Razor?!" Gen crouched down and examined Razor. Hiccup knelt down next to Gen. Razor was trembling where he lie, barely breathing. "What's wrong with him?" Said Hiccup, putting a hand on Razor's head. "I don't know." Said Gen, standing up. "But he's hurt really bad. She grabbed a handful of her hair with each hand. "Where's Ruth?" She said exasperated. "She would never leave Razor in a condition like this! Where is she?!" She started breath short, shallow breaths. Hiccup stood up, and took Gen by the hands. "Gen, calm down." He said. "She has to be around here somewhere. We'll find-" But then Titan umped up again, growling. "Titan? What is it?" Hiccup whispered. Titan ran off again, Toothless following. "I think they sense something." Said Hiccup. He and Gen ran after their dragons. Titan and Toothless had stopped in front of a second mass, this one much smaller. Gen ran over to it. "Oh my Gods! Ruth!" She said, kneeling down next to her sister. Ruth was breathing weakly, just like Razor, and she was covered in blood. Hiccup knelt down next to Gen with several rags and medicine from the basket. As Hiccup applied the medicine to the rags, and placed them on Ruth's wounds, Ruth screamed, and made to stand up, but Gen pushed her back down. "It's okay, Ruth!" Said Gen, comforting her sister. "We're here. Your safe now." Ruth, recognizing Gen, laid her head back down with a grunt. Hiccup used some water on other rag o clean up Ruth. She's lost a lot of blood." He said quietly to Gen. "But my mother's medicines haven't failed me yet. I think she'll be fine after a while." Gen sighed in relief. "Help me get her inside." She said. "Razor." Said Ruth quietly, as Hiccup and Gen made to pick her up. "He's fine, Ruth." Said Gen, carrying Ruth over to her hut. "Let's take care of you first."  
She kicked open the door with her foot, and she and Hiccup carried Ruth over to a bed set in the center of the room and laid her down on it. "What happened, Ruth?" Gen asked her sister. "Who did this to you?" Ruth didn't answer. "Hiccup, could you go tend to Razor for me?" Said Gen. Hiccup nodded. He left the hut, and he, Toothless and Titan went back over to help Razor. "Ruth." Said Gen more firmly. "Who did this to you?' Ruth took a deep breath, than said weakly. "Lerra." Gen blinked. "Ruth, I'm serious!"  
"So am I." Said Ruth. "Lerra is alive. She did this." She gave a weak groan. "Listen, Gen. You need to get out of here. Lerra has lost her mind. She will kill you." Gen shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She said. "I need to take care of you."  
"I don't care about me!" Said Ruth, speaking more strongly. "Gen! She's angry that I left her for you. She wants you dead, you understand? And she will hurt the ones you love to get to you. Titan, Toothless, Hiccup." Gen gasped. "I-" she said quietly. "I don't understand. This isn't like Lerra."  
"The Lerra we knew is gone. Listen, Gen. Forget about me. Protect those close to you and leave." Gen said nothing for a moment, leaned over to kiss her sister on her head. "I will." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

Gen walked back out of the hut. She felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the night air. Lerra always had a bit of a temper, but Gen never would have believed that she try to kill Ruth, her best friend. And now she wanted Gen dead too, and was going to hurt Titan and Hiccup to get her. "Well, there's no way I'm about to let that happen." Gen said to herself. She would have to leave them both. They would take care of Ruth until she got better. She didn't know where she would go. And it would be more difficult to get there on foot. She saw Hiccup over by the stables with Titan and Toothless. Razor was back on his feet, and was being hand-fed fish by Hiccup. Gen sighed, and turned away from them before they could see her. She walked through the desecrated remains of her village and towards the forest. She stopped in front of a familiar spot, where she and Ruth had seen Lerra the night Haumour had fallen. She remembered that Ruth had plead with their mother to help Lerra. But Mama had refused. "Your SISTER is your responsibility!" Mama had said.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Gen heard Hiccup's behind her. "Damn." She said quietly. She turned around. Hiccup was starring at her with one eyebrow raise, and his arms folded in front of him. Titan and Toothless were standing on either side of him. Both were starring at Gen with "Busted." looks on their faces. Gen sighed. "Look, Hiccup." She said. "This is something I have to do alone. I hope you'll understand." Gen turned to leave again, but Hiccup grabbed her arm. "No. I DON'T understand." He said to her. "Whatever the problem is, we can do it together."  
"You'll get hurt." Said Gen pulling her arm free. "Gen." Said Hiccup firmly. "I don't know how things work here on Haumour, but on Berk, one thing we teach is that you never have to be alone. No matter cost." Gen said nothing, but just shuffled her feet in the dirt. "So." Said Hiccup after a moment. "What is going on?"  
Gen told Hiccup about Lerra. About when she and Ruth were best friends. The night they thought she died, and her threats against her and Ruth. "And that's why I have to leave on my own. I can't risk her hurting you too." She concluded. Hiccup sighed deeply. "That's what's bothering you?" He said. "I getting hurt, while your sister's childhood friend is trying to kill YOU?" He put his hands on Gen's shoulders. "It's not my safety that I'm worried about." He said. "No matter what happens, Gen, I'm not leaving your side." Gen smiled at Hiccup, then put her arms over his shoulders. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Gen's waist. Toothless rolled his eyes, and Titan made a slight gagging noise. "So, what do we do?" Said Gen, still holding Hiccup. "Well." Said Hiccup. "We could take Ruth back to Berk with us."  
"Ruth's too weak to travel." Said Gen. "So is Razor. They would never make it."  
"Then what?" Said Hiccup.  
"Then you will die together!" Gen and Hiccup jumped at the sound of a third voice behind them. They both, and Titan and Toothless turned and saw a tall, heavily scarred woman standing a few feet in front of them. Titan and Toothless put themselves between the woman, and Gen and Hiccup, growling at her. "Hello, Genesis." Said the woman with a smile. "My, you sure grew up. These last fifteen years have been kind to you." Hiccup had reached for his flame-sword, but Gen took his hand to stop him. "Lerra." She said. "So it IS you." Lerra shrugged. "Did you have any doubts?" She said. "No." Said Gen. Lerra chuckled. "My my my. Interesting friends you have here." She said, starring from Hiccup, to Titan and Toothless. "Dragons. Who would have thought it?" Titan snarled viciously at Lerra. "This doesn't have to get any uglier, Lerra." Said Hiccup. "We could just walk away, and forget this ever happened." Lerra laughed harshly, her voice echoing through the trees. "Oh, like I haven't heard that one before!" She said. "Look, handsome. My quarrel isn't with you but with her." She pointed a finger at Gen. "So, why don't go skipping off home with your little pets there?" Hiccup stepped in front of Gen to block her. Lerra scoffed. "Very well." She sad. "If that's how you want it."  
"Hiccup, don't." Said Gen sharply through gritted teeth . "Stay out of this."  
"Oh, come on, Genesis." Said Lerra with a chuckle. "Don't spoil your boyfriend's fun. If he wants in the party, let him."  
Lerra vanished into a puff of smoke, and with a second puff, reappeared in front of Hiccup. Before he or the others could react, Lerra had grabbed Hiccup around the neck, picked him up off the ground, and threw him into a tree. Hiccup yelled as he hit the tree and crumpled to the ground. "Hiccup!" Gen ran over to him and kneeled down. He was still breathing, but was unconscious. Enraged, Toothless and Titan roared and ran at Lerra. As they slammed into her, they knocked her to the ground. Gen watched in terror as both dragons were suddenly lifted into the air by an invisible force, and were thrown off of Lerra. They both fell several feet away. Lerra got back to her feet, laughing. "Alright. THAT'S IT!" Gen pulled a knife out of her boot and threw it at Lerra. Lerra clapped her hands together and the knife vanished. And then it reappeared again, with another puff, in Lerra's hand. "Nice try." She said. "But I've picked up a few tricks throughout the years."  
"Yeah. I noticed." Said Gen. She grabbed a long, thick stick from the ground, and, with a yell, swung it a Lerra, smacking her in the head. Lerra shouted, clutching her face. Yelling, Lerra extended a hand to Gen. Gen gasped as suddenly it felt as though invisible ropes had wrapped themselves around her neck. She choked and gasped for breath Lerra chuckled, whipping blood from her forehead. "What's one more scar among eighteen?" She said walking over to Gen. "How do you like my new abilities? The woman who found me took me to her home on Braytom Mountain. There she taught me the ways of the Braytom witches. So can exact revenge on those who betrayed me." Gen fell to the ground, coughing, as the invisible ropes released her. She the extended a leg and kicked Lerra, knocking her over. "You're making me mad, little girl!" She said getting to her feet. "You never did know when to stop. Always had finish the fight." She grabbed a handful of Gen's hair, and pulled her up. "How I would love to cut your heart out right now. " She said, speaking only an inch from Gen's face. "But I want you to suffer the way I did." She then plunged the knife she had taken into Gen's shoulder. Gen screamed in pain. The knife then turned to smoke, that flew into the wound and vanished. "Alrighty, then." Said Lerra, releasing Gen. "My work here is done, but I trust I'll be seeing you again real soon. Lerra vanished in a puff of smoke.  
Gen was crouching in the dirt, clutching her wound. She didn't understand. Why did Lerra just leave? She had the upper-hand. Gen removed her hand from the wound. But oddly, there was now blood. Gen got to her feet and ran over to Toothless and Titan, who were getting back to there feet. Titan licked Gen as she gave him a hug, relieved that they were both alright. All three of them then ran to Hiccup, still lying in the dirt. Gen bent down and shook him violently. "Hiccup." She whispered. "Hiccup, Gen then slapped him in the face, causing Hiccup to shout and sit up straight. "What happened?!" He said. "I'm not a hundred percent sure." Said Gen. "Lerra just left. Well sort of. You okay?" Hiccup groaned as Toothless pushed him to his feet. "I feel like Tuffnut hit me over the head with a tree."  
"Well, somebody hit you on the head with a tree, but it wasn't Tuffnut." Said Gen. "Come on. Let's get back to the village. I need some sleep."  
"Sleep, yeah." Said Hiccup with a yawn. "Sounds good to me." With one arm on Toothless to support him, Hiccup walked back towards Haumour. "You coming Hun?" He called back when he saw that Gen and Titan were not following. "Uh, yeah. Give me a moment." Said Gen, rubbing her wound, which had started burning slightly. When Hiccup was out of sight, Gen lowered the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the wound. She gasped. It was a horrid black color, and the veins around were bulging. She quickly pulled her sleeve back up as if this would make the infection go away. "Gen?" Hiccup called. "Coming!" Gen responded, trying to keep her voice calm. Titan nudged Gen slightly. "Don't worry, boy." She said, patting Titan on the head as the two of the walked after Hiccup and Toothless. "Everything is going to be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV:

Hiccup rolled over in the bed he was sleeping in. The sun was peaking through the widow, shining in his face. "Stupid sun." He thought to himself, throwing his pillow over his head. "Why must it come back so early?" He heard Toothless snoring softly on the floor next to his bed. Hiccup chuckled. "Dragons can sleep through anything." He thought, throwing the blankets off of him and sitting up in bed. He was then okay with the sun being up, as it warmed him nicely where he sat. Like a dragon's fire. Yawning and scratching his head, Hiccup slid out of bed and stood up. Without bothering to wake Toothless, knowing that it would be next to impossible to do so, he opened the door to his room, and stepped out.  
The hut was old and worn, and Hiccup could see planks of wood where Ruth and Gen had tried to repair the damage, undoubtedly, from the invasion. He walked through the house, imagining how it must had been before. Two young children running wild through the halls like he used to as a child, their father coming home in the evenings, with stories of his day, to the children greeting him with open arms, and their mother in the kitchen, preparing an extravagant meal to satisfy the hunger from a long day's work. Set on the top of a slightly burnt stand, Hiccup saw a single, solitary painting, and picked it up. A tall, muscular, bewhiskered man stood next to a thin woman with wavy red hair, a lot like Ruth's. In front of the man and woman was another red-head. She looked about twelve years old, and stood proudly with her father's arms on her shoulder's. Next to Ruth was six-year-old Gen. She grinned widely at the artist who had done the painting, quite hammy, in Hiccup's opinion. Her brown hair, that she undoubtedly inherited from her father, was much shorter than Hiccup was used to, and was tied on either side of her head with two tiny pigtails. Hiccup smiled as he set the painting back on it's stand, and walked into the main room of the house.  
Ruth was still in her bed asleep. She looked better than she had the night before. She was no longer as pale, nor was she covered in blood, for Gen had cleaned her up and changed her clothes before bed. Her deep breaths gave Hiccup a sense of ease, knowing that all was right, now. Gen was sitting on the floor, her head laying at the foot of Ruth's bed. Hiccup walked over and gently touched Gen shoulder. She stirred feebly, and opened her eyes. "Ugh. Morning." She mumbled. "Five more minutes." Hiccup pulled Gen up under her arms, helping her to her feet. She swayed slightly. "Or not." She said, rubbing her head. "Come on." Said Hiccup. "We should get some food." Gen groaned. "You go." She said. "I'm not very hungry." Hiccup looked at her concerned. "You okay, Hun?" He asked her. "You don't look so good." Gen's face was pale, and had a greenish tinge to it, her skin was clammy, and her eyes were swollen as if she had not had a wink of sleep. "Of course I'm okay." Gen lied. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to get some water and clean bandages for Ruth." Kissing Hiccup on the cheek, Gen walked passed him and walked out the outside door. Hiccup watched where Gen had left, unconvinced.  
After Gen closed the door behind her, she felt a shiver of cold, though the morning was warmer than usual. There was a beautiful spring-like feeling in the air. There was no frost, and the wind was not blowing. But Gen could hardly notice this. Though she had told Hiccup otherwise, she was not feeling like her usual self. Her stomach was in knots, and her head felt as if someone was banging a wooden mallet against it from the inside. She walked over to the well on the other side of the stables, picked up the bucket laying beside it, and scooped up the water at the brim of the well. She began to walk back to her house, but found that the bucket was too heavy, for her and dropped. Water splashed everywhere as the bucket bounced away. Gen fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She noticed that the burning sensation on her shoulder had increased agonizingly. She lowered her sleeve to examine the wound, and found that the infection had spread. The blackness was now covering almost her entire shoulder, and the surrounding veins, still bulging, were now a bloody-red. Pulling her sleeve back over her wound, Gen slowly stood up. "What have you done to me, Lerra." She said quietly. Hiccup came out from inside the house. Gen smiled at him with a wide, faux grin. Hiccup smiled back suspiciously, then walked towards the stables.  
Hiccup was greeted warmly by Titan as he entered the stables, who was bouncing around excitedly, as if it had been a life time since they last saw each other. Hiccup pat him politely on the head, then walked over to Razor, who was asleep in the corner. Hiccup kneeled down beside him, and gently moved his hand over his back. His injuries seemed to have healed nicely, thanks to Valka's medicine. Razor awoke to Hiccup's touch, rolled over, and moaned softly. "Go back to sleep, Razor." Said Hiccup, standing up. "You're going to be just fine." Titan then followed Hiccup back out of the stables, where they were greeted by Toothless and Ruth, who had just woken up. Toothless greeted both Hiccup and Titan warmly by nudging them lovingly. Hiccup pet him before saying to Ruth. "You should be in bed resting. Those kind of wounds don't heal over night." But Ruth raised her shirt to reveal the knife wound she had. There was a scar there, as is the wound was already several months old. " Are you sure about that?" She said. Hiccup looked at the scar, shocked. "That's not possible." He said. "How-"  
"Lerra must have done something." Said Ruth. "To make it heal faster."  
"But why?" Said Hiccup. "Why bother with something like?" Ruth shrugged. "Remorse?" She said. "Maybe there is still a bit of the old Lerra in there." She pulled her shirt back down. "How's Razor?" She asked. "He'll be fine in a couple of days." Hiccup replied. "Thanks for helping us." Said Ruth. "You didn't have to do all of this."  
"Yes I did." Said Hiccup. Ruth smiled. "I'm going to check on Razor then." She walked passed Hiccup and the Nightfuries, and went inside the stables.  
Titan and Toothless were wrestling playfully in the dirt. Growling happily, and chewing on each other with their gums. Hiccup chuckled.  
He the saw Gen sitting on the edge of the well. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, and was shivering violently. Hiccup walked over to her. "Gen. Are you sure you're okay?" He said. Gen got to her feet. "Oh yeah." She said with a slight giggle. "Just can't get warm. It's so cold today." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Actually, it's quite warm. Gen, what's wrong?" Gen frowned "I wish you would stop interrogating me." She said. "I'm not interrogating." Said Hiccup. "I know you're hiding something." Gen laughed. "Hiding?" She repeated. "Who says I'm hiding anything? Even if I was, why should I tell you every little thing?" She did not know where her anger was coming from. It almost felt as if someone else was in control of her emotions. "I'm your boyfriend!" Said Hiccup angrily. "I happen to have an interest in your wellbeing!"  
"Is that so?!" Gen put her hands on her hips. "You don't think I am capable of taking care of myself?!"  
"I never said that!" Said Hiccup.  
Titan and Toothless looked up at the argument between their riders, awestruck looks on their faces. The two of them then walked over to see what was the matter. "That sure is how it sounded!" Said Gen, speaking very loudly. "Like I am some helpless dame, in need of a big strong man to rescue me! HA! Well, guess what?! I DON'T! I can take care of myself, and I certainly don't need YOU!" Hiccup's face turned. He felt like screaming at Gen, but he didn't. "Fine!" He said. "If that's the you feel, then I'll just take Toothless and go home!"  
"You do that!" Said Gen. "Goodbye!"  
They both turned away from each other and walked in the opposite direction. "Let's go, Toothless." Said Hiccup as he walked. Toothless starred sadly at Titan, not wanting to leave his brother. Titan looked at Toothless with the same look. "Toothless!" Hiccup called when Toothless didn't move. Toothless nudged Titan on the head before, reluctantly, following Hiccup.  
As Gen stomped away, she suddenly felt her rage leave her, as if it was dark, and suddenly became light again. Se felt remorse over what she had said. There was an aching feeling in her heart. She turned around to face Hiccup. To call him back. To apologize. But instead, Gen screamed in pain, as her shoulder suddenly felt like it caught fire. At the sound of the scream, Hiccup quickly turned around, and saw Gen clutching her shoulder. "Gen?!" He called to her. Gen started to breath heavily. Her head felt like it was spinning uncontrollably, and her vision began to blur out, like a dust-cloud rolling through. She turned towards Hiccup, who was starring terrorized at Gen. "Hiccup." Gen said weakly. "I- I-" She fell to the ground. "GEN!" Hiccup, Toothless and Titan ran over to her. Hiccup kneeled down and grabbed Gen. "GEN?! GEN!" Hiccup shouted. But Gen wouldn't respond. Hiccup looked at Gen's shoulder. He could see the discoloration. He pulled down her sleeve and gasped at the blackened, infected wound underneath. Titan nudged Gen to try and wake her up, but this did not help either. "RUTH?!" Hiccup called out, so he could hear his voice echoing. "RUTH! HELP! HELP!" Ruth came running out of he stables. She saw Hiccup holding Gen in his arms, and ran over. "What happened?!" Ruth demanded, kneeling down next to Hiccup. "I don't know." Said Hiccup, close to tears. "She was acting weird, then she just collapsed." He showed Ruth Gen's infection. "Oh my Gods." Said Ruth, her hands over her mouth. "She's been poisoned."  
"Poisoned?" Hiccup repeated. "By Lerra?"  
"We need to get her inside!" Said Ruth, fighting to stay calm. "Do you have any of that medicine left? It won't heal her, but it might help with the spread."  
"Yeah. It's inside." Said Hiccup, lifting Gen into his arms. He then took her towards the house, Ruth following behind, tears in her eyes. "Gen?" Hiccup whispered. "Gen, can you hear me? Come back to me. Don't leave me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V:

Hiccup kicked open the door so hard, that it swung into the wall beside it with a loud crash. "Careful!" Said Ruth as she entered the threshold. "We're still going to need that when this is over." But Hiccup ignored her. He walked over to the bed set in the center of the room, and gently laid Gen down on it. Gen was muttering weakly, and was shivering. Hiccup put a hand to her head. "She's so cold." He said. He turned to look at Ruth. "We need to keep her warm. Grab as many blankets as you can." Ruth nodded, then went towards the back of the house. Toothless and Titan walked inside. Titan walked over to Gen, and nudged her hand. When she did not move, he then licked it, but Gen still did not move. Saddened, Titan nudged Hiccup hard, which Hiccup took to mean "Do something!"  
"Don't worry, Titan." Said Hiccup, patting Titan on the head. "I'll take car of her. I promise." Toothless then gestured his head to Titan towards the back of the house, indicating that they ought to give them some space. The two dragons walked in the direction that Ruth as returning from, now carrying several woolen blankets in her arms. She and Hiccup wrapped Gen tightly in the blankets. Hiccup took the jar of medicine that Gen had used the previous evening, and poured some onto a rag. He then bent down by the bed, and applied it to Gen's wound. Gen's eye's flew open, and she gave a hair-raising scream that cause Ruth jump in panic. "Stop! You're hurting her!" She shouted, throwing Hiccup's hand with the rag off of Gen's wound. Immediately, Gen stopped screaming, but she started shaking uncontrollably. Ruth burst into tears. "I don't know what to do." She cried. "I don't even know ho Lerra was able to do something like this. She never done anything like this before." Hiccup put an arm on Ruth's shoulder to calm her. "Don't worry." He said quietly. "We'll figure this out. Some how."  
"Braytom." Gen said very weakly. Ruth and Hiccup turned to look at her. "Braytom." Gen repeated. Ruth bent down next to her. "Don't try to talk, sweetie." She said. "Just rest, okay?"  
"Braytom?" Said Hiccup, watching Gen. "What's Braytom?"  
"It's a mountain to the North." Said Ruth. "But I don't know how that could help. Gen must be delus-" Ruth paused, then slowly got to her feet. "Uh, Ruth?" Said Hiccup after a short pause. "You okay? Or did you tune out there?"  
"Braytom." Ruth repeated. "Braytom! That's it!" Rushing passed Hiccup, Ruth rushed out the door. "Ruth?" Hiccup ran after her. "Where are you going? You want to fill me in here?"  
"Back when Haumour was still alive," Said Ruth, walking with a brisk trot. "there was an old woman who lived in the castle. A witch practitioner. She claimed to be a witch from the Braytom mountains." Hiccup blew a large raspberry. "You can't be serious, Ruth." He said. "A Braytom witch? There are no such thing as witches." Ruth stopped walking and turned to face Hiccup. "And what if there was?" She said glaring t him. "What if you knew it was the only thing that could save Gen? Would you still be skeptical?" Hiccup said nothing, but just stared at Ruth. "Yeah. That's what I thought." Said Ruth, continuing to walk. "Okay then." Said Hiccup, following Ruth. "So, where are we going then?"  
"That woman had to have left her things at the when Haumour fell." Said Ruth. "There must be something to cure Gen."  
"The castle?!" Said Hiccup "Are you kidding?! That thing is unsafe. The structure is unstable."  
"It's our only option." Said Ruth.  
When they reached the remains of Haumour castle, Ruth climbed into a window, turned around, and extended a hand to Hiccup, who took it, so Ruth could pull him up. "Do you know where you're going?" Said Hiccup once inside. "This way." Said Ruth, walking towards a flight of stairs. "But be careful. We don't want to bring what's left of this place down on top of us."  
"Yeah, that would be a downer." Said Hiccup under his breath, following Ruth. They continued to walk up the stairs for a while, until they came to a hallway. They then walked through the hall until Ruth turned, and entered a room at the end of the hall. "This is it." She said. The room was a real mess. There was pieces of parchment lain abandoned on the floor, bookshelves with empty glass bottles had fallen over, causing the bottles to lay in shattered glass on the floor, and a large chunk of the wall was missing, so Ruth and Hiccup could see the ruins of Haumour below them. "So, what are we looking for?" Said Hiccup, having serious doubts that this was going to be productive. "Anything you think might help." Said Ruth. She started picking up the pieces of parchment off the floor, and examined them. When she realized that each one was useless, she discarded them again. Hiccup lifted one of the bookshelves and set it aside. He then picked up more of the parchment. "This isn't Icelandic." He said, staring at the jumbled letters on the parchment. "It's an older language." Said Ruth. "I take it she used it for ritualistic purposes." She threw a crumpled piece of parchment behind her. "There's nothing." She said annoyed. "There is nothing here!" out of anger, Ruth picked up another bookshelf, and threw it as hard as she could with a yell of rage. Hiccup ducked as pieces of wood flew over his head. She then crouched down and buried her face in her arms. But Hiccup had laid eyes on a small wooden chest that was obscured by the bookshelf until Ruth had thrown it. "What's that?" He said, bending down in front of the chest. He lifted he lid. Inside was a single book, which Hiccup picked up and dusted off. "Hey, Ruth. I think I found something. Ruth stood up, walked over to Hiccup and took the book. Flipping through the pages, a wide grin formed on her face. "Great job, Hiccup." She said. "Reeb ev kxo shuvk. Book of the craft. This is what we're looking for."  
"You speak Braytom?" Said Hiccup, reading over Ruth's shoulder. "My mother was a school teacher." Said Ruth without taking her eyes off of the book. She skimmed through the book, muttering in Braytom as she read. "Okay." She said after a moment. "I'm guessing that the witch survived the attack, and found Lerra, took her back to Braytom with her and taught her the craft."  
"That's the impression I had." Said Hiccup. Ruth read on, then paused for a moment. "Cursed wounds. I found it!"  
"What does it say?" Said Hiccup, trying to understand the jumble of letters. "Okay, so there's one curse that causes the wound to heal unusually fast. That must be what Lerra used on me. And THIS has to be what she used on Gen. Sh0 ev toukx. Pretty much meaning to die an agonizing death." Hiccup turned away at Ruth's last words. "I don't get it!" He said. "Why would Lerra curse you with a healing a spell, and make Gen suffer?" Ruth exhaled deeply. "Because in Gen's suffering. I suffer." She said. Hiccup sighed. "So, is there a cure?" He said. Ruth turned to the next page. "There is." She said smiling. "To remove a curse." Her smile faded as she read on. "What is it?" Said Hiccup. Ruth didn't answer, but just stared at the pages. "Ruth?"  
"You can't just expel the curse." She said. "It must be transferred to a willing host."  
"What are you saying?" Said Hiccup. Ruth looked up, fear etched on her face. "One of us will have to sacrifice ourselves for Gen, by transferring the curse over to them." Hiccup scoffed. "You're kidding, right?" He said. "Tell me you're joking."  
"I'm not really known for my sense of humor." Said Ruth, snapping the book shut. "What are we going to do?" She said quietly, rubbing her eyes. Hiccup thought for a moment. "I'll do it." He said. Ruth looked at him. "Gen would never forgive me." She said. "If I don't do this, Gen isn't going to live long enough to forgive anyone!" He grabbed Ruth by the hand. "I have to do this for her."  
"Hiccup." Said Ruth. "You will die, okay?"  
"I don't care!" Said Hiccup. "I can't let her die! And I won't let her lose her sister either!" Ruth thought for a moment. "Let's just get out of here." She said. "We'll discuss this more later." She slid the book inside her coat, and walked out of the room. "Okay, fine." Said Hiccup to avoid argument. Though his mind was made up.


	6. Chapter 6

For all of you Star Fox fans out there, you'll recognize the use of Saurian in this chapter. No I didn't make up some weird language. Someone else did that for me.

Chapter VI:

Hiccup and Ruth said nothing the entire walk back to the house. Ruth felt that arguing Hiccup's decision would be futile. As they came up to the house, they saw Titan and Toothless laying in the setting sun, patiently waiting their return. At the sight of Ruth and Hiccup approaching, both dragons got to their feet and bounded over to them. Hiccup bent down and hugged Toothless tightly. Toothless looked concerned at the look on Hiccup's face. "I'll miss you my friend." He said quietly. Toothless blinked at Hiccup, not understanding what Hiccup meant. Ruth sighed. "I'll give you a moment." She said, walking away. Hiccup stood up, and walked into the house. Gen was still lying in bed. Her breathing was more shallow, and she was now ghostly-white. Hiccup bent down beside the bed, and took Gen's hand. "Don't worry." He said quietly. "It'll all be over soon. You're going to be alright. I promise." Tears filled his eyes as he kissed Gen's ice-cold hand. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas." He sang quietly in Gen's ear. "With never a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me." His voice cracked as he sang. Toothless laid down next to Hiccup, who put his free hand and his head.  
Ruth entered the room, holding a lantern in one hand, and the book she had taken from the castle in the other. "Are you ready?" She asked Hiccup. He didn't answer right away, but clutched Gen's hand more tightly. "Hiccup?" Said Ruth quietly. "Let's do it." Said Hiccup, standing up. "Take Toothless outside. I don't want him to see this." Ruth nodded, and escorted Toothless out the door. Toothless looked back at Hiccup, wondering why Ruth was taking him away. Once he was outside, Ruth shut the door, and opened her book. She then sat down next to Hiccup, and pulled a small knife out of her boot. "What do you need that for?" Said Hiccup, eyes on the knife. "The curse will need an entry point." Said Ruth. "Give me your hand." Hiccup extended an arm to Ruth who took it with her free hand. She quickly ran the knife across Hiccup's wrist so there was a flash of red. "Ow!" Said Hiccup clutching his bloody arm. "You couldn't be a little more gentle?!"  
"Just do us a favor, and don't bleed out before this is over. Because that won't do us ANY good." Said Ruth, setting the knife down on the floor. "Oh, THAT'S encouraging." Said Hiccup sarcastically. "Okay, now put your hand on Gen's shoulder." Hiccup did as he was told. "Now, let's begin." Ruth looked down at her book and, reading off of the light from the lantern, began to speak. "A succ ifed kxo fenohj urijot ed kxaj jeic. Homelo kxaj sihjo. Omrot ak ad kxaj naccadw xejk. Cok ak ro tedo." A thick puff of green smoke issued from the wound on Gen's shoulder at Ruth's words. It suspended in midair momentarily, then, like and airborne snake, flew into the cut on Hiccup's writ. Hiccup gasped in pain as the smoke retreated into his cut. All at once, Gen's shoulder was healed as she gave a sharp gasp for breath, sitting up in bed, Hiccup's cut was now blackened from the infection, and, now feeling considerably ill, he collapsed to the floor. "Hiccup?!" Gen swung out of bed and knelt down next to him. Hiccup was now shivering violently, all color drained from his face, his eyes tightly shut. "Gen, take it easy." Ruth put a hand on Gen's shoulder. "You're still very weak."  
"I don't understand." Said Gen, tears filling her eyes. "What happened." She grabbed one of the blankets off the bed, and wrapped Hiccup in it. "Gen." Said Ruth calmly. "You must understand. He did what he did because he loves you."  
"Did what?" Said Gen, turning to look at Ruth. "What did he do?" But she saw the book on Ruth's lap, and the knife on the floor with Hiccup's blood on it. "What- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She screamed, getting to her feet. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Ruth stood up to. "He CHOSE to!" She said loudly. "And you LET him!" Said Gen. She bent back down next to Hiccup, taking his blackened, infected hand. "Will he be alright?" Se asked with forced calm. Ruth took a deep breath before answering. "No, Gen." She said quietly. "He will die. Before the night falls." Gen squeezed Hiccup's hand tightly, shutting her eyes to futilely block the tears. "So in saving me, I'll lose him." She said "Ruth, I will never, EVER forgive you!" She stood up again, and ran out the door leading outside. Ruth stood there, staring at the door where Gen vanished. "I didn't think you would." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII:

The warmth of the sunny day did not last into the evening. As it grew darker, the usual frosty air returned along with a chilling breeze. But Gen did not care. After her near-death experience, and miserably-cold shivers, she barely noticed this. She sobbed quietly in the trees outside of the village. Her hair was blowing in her face, obscuring her vision in front of her. Both concerned, Titan ad Toothless nudged her gently to comfort her. She bent down and hugged Toothless tightly. He of course still did not understand what had happened, and was confused at Gen's sudden embrace, just as Hiccup had done to him earlier. Titan curled up next to Gen, and placed his head in her lap. Hot tears fell from Gen's eyes, down her cheeks, and dropped onto Toothless' head.  
"Gen?" Ruth had quietly walked up behind where Gen and the dragons were crouched. Gen turned around, but glared fiercely at her sister, before turning back around. "Don't." She said. But Ruth stepped closer. "Gen, just listen for a moment." She said softly. "I can't even look at you." Said Gen, burying her face in Toothless and Titan. Ruth sighed, walking right next to Gen and the dragons, and bent down. "Then don't look." She said, placing a hand on Gen's shoulder. "Can it be reversed?" Gen asked, still refusing to look at Ruth. "No." Said Ruth. "Once the curse is out, the host develops an immunity." Gen breathed deeply, squeezing Toothless tight. "How could you?" She said, her voice cracking. "How could you let him do this?"  
"Neither one of us wanted to lose you. We did what we could." Gen stood up abruptly, shoving Toothless and Titan off of her. "Oh?! Is that it?!" She snapped. "So instead letting me die, you decided to let me spend the rest of my life knowing that the one I love is dead because of me?! How can ANYONE live like that?!" She bit her lip. "The last thing I said to him, was that I didn't need him. I didn't mean it. I don't even know why I said it."  
"It wasn't you, Gen." Said Ruth kindly. "The darkness of the curse made you say it." Gen shook her head. "I still can't let him die thinking that is how I feel about him." She stomped deeper into the trees, Titan and Toothless following close behind. "It's okay." She said to them. "We're going to make this right. One way or another." She then proceeded to climb on Toothless' back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Said Ruth, running up to them. "Where exactly do you think you're going?"  
"Where do you think?" Said Gen coldly. "We're going to Braytom."  
"Oh, no you're not!" Said Ruth, grabbing a hold of Gen's arm. But Gen yanked it out with unnecessary force. "Try and stop us!" Said Gen. "It's you, against me, and two Nightfuries, your odds can't get much worse then that." Ruth sighed, knowing it would be futile to argue. "If I can find Lerra," Said Gen. "Maybe we can get her to lift the curse."  
"Lift the curse?" Ruth repeated. "Lerra's out of her mind! She'll never willingly lift it." Gen shrugged. "Then I'll just have to FORCE her to lift it!" But Ruth grabbed Gen's arm again. "WHAT?!" Gen snapped impatiently. "I'm going with you." Said Ruth. She turned around, and gave two short whistles with her lips. A moment later, Razor came flying towards them, and landed next to Ruth. "Are you crazy?" Said Gen. "Razor's still weak from the attack."  
"He's strong." Said Ruth, patting Razor gently on the head. "He will be fine." Gen sighed. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?" She said. "No more than I can talk you out of confronting Lerra." Said Ruth. "But she was my friend, and she betrayed me. I have to come." Gen smiled stiffly. "But, if we're going to have any chance of lifting the curse, we're going to need to bring Hiccup." Said Ruth. Gen nodded. "Alright." She said. "Let's do this."  
Toothless, Titan, and Razor ran the girls back to their home, where the ran inside, both picked up Hiccup, and carried him onto Titan's back. He was breathing shallowly, and was just as pale as Gen had been. "I'm so sorry." Gen said to him, brushing his hair out of his face with her hand, this was not your fight." She kissed him on the head before turning to look at Titan. "You take care of him now." She said to him. Titan nodded in understanding. "I trust you completely, my old friend." She pet Titan on the head and climbed on Toothless' back. "Don't worry." She said to him. "He's in good hands." But Toothless did not look worried, for he too trusted his brother completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Braytom. The sinister appearance of this volcanic mountain did not welcome many visitors. It was because of this that Gen and Ruth were hesitant to land their dragons on this less-than-friendly, hostile place. The three dragons hovered several feet above the base of the mountain for a while for the girls to build up their courage. Ruth was filled with fear, not only from the mountain, but because she knew that she would have to confront Lerra. She fought to keep the images of their childhood out of her mind. The images of nine years of deep bonds of friendship. If she let these memories distract her, it would make doing the inevitable more difficult.

"Well, flying conspicuously in midair all day isn't going to do us any good." Said Gen, deciding that they could not delay any longer. Gathering her courage, she sent Toothless into a dive. Titan then followed. Ruth took a deep breath before sending Razor after them. One, two, three, each dragon land in the course gravel. "What now?" Said Gen, squinting through the smaug. "This whole expedition will mean nothing if we don't find Lerra. And we don't even know where to look." She walked over to Titan, and checked Hiccup. His color was ghostly, and his breathing shallow. And his entire right hand was blackened from the infection of the curse. "We're short on time, Ruth." She said. "Whatever we are going to do, we need to do it now." Ruth closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment, as if thinking hard. She then opened her eyes, as if deciding something, then walked over to Razor. "What are you doing?" Said Gen impatiently. Ruth didn't answer, but removed the spear she had strapped to the saddle. She then stepped away, and, causing Gen and all three dragons to jump, shouted at the top of her voice. "LERRA!" She yelled. "WE HAVE COME FOR YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" Her voice echoed all around, reverberating off the rocks and boulders. "Uh, Ruth?" Said Gen in a much quieter voice. "I don't think she can hear you."

"Oh, I know she can." Said Ruth, before yelling again. "LERRA! FACE ME YOU COWARD!" The word coward echoed for another minute, then the was complete silence once again. And then there was a great bang, and a puff of green smoke appeared revealing the tattered form of Lerra. "You rang?" She said, smiling. She laid eye on Gen. "I see YOU'RE still kicking." She sneered. "I guess I'll have to fix that." Titan bared his teeth at Lerra, while Toothless put himself between Gen and Ruth, and Lerra, snarling aggressively. But Ruth brandished her spear at Lerra. "No, Lerra!" She said. I have come to challenge you to a fight!" Lerra gave a harsh laugh. "Is that so?" She said. "Uh, come again?" Said Gen so only Ruth could hear. "I don't remember that being the plan." Ruth ignored her. "Yes, Lerra." She said. "It will weapons only. No dragons, no magic! If I win, you will remove the curse you put in Gen from Hiccup, and never bother us again!" Lerra laughed again. Much louder, and more harsh than before. "And if I shall win?" She said. Ruth thought for a moment, then said "My life is yours." Gen gaped at her sister. "You're insane, Ruth, if you think I'm going to let you-"

"What say you, Lerra?" Ruth interrupted Gen. Lerra grinned her yellow, rotten teeth. Then she extended a hand, where another puff of green smoke appeared, and formed itself into a solid spear, like Ruth's. "I accept." She said.

Lerra immediately threw her spear at the sisters. Ruth shoved Gen aside before diving in the opposite direction. The spear pierced the ground where Ruth had stood before Lerra ran over and picked it back up. She swung it at Ruth, who blocked it with her own spear. "No!" Ruth shouted as Gen and the dragons ran forward to aid her. "Don't! Stay back!" She then pushed Lerra. Then swung her spear back at Lerra. The spear cracked loud each time they collided. Both girls were very skilled from training in their youth. Lerra would spin a kick, and Ruth instinctively ducked. Gen watched in horror, tightly holding Razor back, who was desperately trying to aid his rider. Gen trusted Ruth, but knew that if Lerra would win this battle, more than Hiccup would be lost.

Lerra's spear collided with Ruth's head knocking her to the ground. A bloody gash appeared across her eye. Lerra laughed at Ruth as she squinted to see. Her vision had been clouded by the blow. "Come on, Ruth." Gen whispered. "You can do it. You can do it." Lerra raised her spear above her head, preparing to bring it down. Ruth pivoted both legs, sending her feet to collide with Lerra's knee caps. Lerra screamed as her legs made a loud cracking noise. She collapsed to the ground bellowing deeply. Ruth jumped to her feet, brandishing her spear at Lerra. "Go ahead!" Lerra roared. "Do it! Finish me!"

"That was a never the deal." Said Ruth. Gen breathed a sigh of relief, close to hysterical laughter. "Now!" Ruth Continued. "The deal was that you remove the curse from Hiccup. Do it!" Lerra looked from Ruth, pointing her spear at her, to Gen holding back the dragons, to Hiccup, dying on Titan's back. "Fine." Lerra hissed. Ruth lowered her spear and tossed it aside. She then extended a hand to Lerra, which she took. "You are unbelievably naive!" Lerra pulled Ruth to the ground, running her own spear through Ruth's stomach. "NO!" Gen screamed. Razor gave a loud, deafening roar as he freed himself from Gen's grasp and flew at Lerra. Getting to her feet with surprising strength, considering that both legs had been broken, Lerra extended a hand in front of Razor. There was a horrible, muffled crunch, and Razor fell to the ground at Lerra's feet. "YOU EVIL WITCH!" Gen screamed, pulling out her sword from her hilt. "YOU GAVE YOUR WORD!"

"Yeah. I lied." Said Lerra calmly. "You want to fight me too? You'll end up just like your beloved sister and her pet." She pointed her bloody spear at Ruth and Razor in the dirt. "Your powers no longer work on me!" Said Gen, readying her sword. "I am a immune now!" She lunged at Lerra, who made the same hand motion at Gen that she used on Razor. Nothing happened. "What?!" Said Lerra. "But-" Gen swung her sword at at Lerra, who ducked to avoid it. "It's not possible!" Lerra shouted, not afraid. "I guess your Braytom friend didn't teach you everything." Said Gen, bringing her sword down again, Lerra blocked it with her spear and kicked Gen in the ribs. "I don't need my powers to defeat you!" She said. "I'm the superior fighter!

Unseen by Gen and Lerra, Ruth was dragging herself across the dirt towards Hiccup still on Titan's back, clutching her wound with one hand. It was taking every last ounce of her strength, but she knew what she had to do. It was what she should have done in the first place. Breathing heavily, she pushed herself to her knees so she was now leveled with Hiccup, who was barely breathing. Time was up. "I once- made you- promise- to take care of my- sister." Ruth said to him between breaths. "And I- hold you to that promise!" She took Hiccup's wounded hand, and pressed it to her own wound. She then recited the spell she had used earlier to save Gen. "A succ ifed kxo- fenohj urijot ed- kxaj jeic. Homelo- kxaj sihjo. Omrot ak- ad kxaj- naccadw xejk." Ruth had only a breath left in her to finish. "COK AK RO TEDO!" As Ruth collapsed to the ground, a green puff of smoke poured out of Hiccup's hand and into Ruth. But with the host already dead, the curse could not spread. It laid dormant inside of Ruth.


End file.
